Mi adorable primo Mario
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Waluigi está furioso porque no ha sido invitado a Mario Kart 7, por lo que, cabreado y con un par de copas de más, va a casa de los hermanos Mario a cantarles las cuarenta...Cosa que no le será muy fácil teniendo como primo al complaciente de Mario. Oneshot. Sí, en esta versión son familia. Si no estás de acuerdo, no lo leas o no te sulfures en los reviews.


_**"SUPER MARIO BROS." **_**PERTENECE A NINTENDO**

* * *

Waluigi no sólo no había sido invitado al siguiente campeonato de karts, sino que no tenía ni la menor idea de que se iba a celebrar uno. Se enteró por pura casualidad en la tasca de la Aldea Goomba a la que solía ir los fines de semana por la noche, cuando el tabernero se acercó a él y le preguntó:

- Oye, Waluigi, ¿qué tal está Wario? Hace mucho que no viene por aquí.

- Sí, está muy ocupado últimamente. Está bien, como siempre.

- Me alegro. ¿Y qué tal le ha ido en la competición?

- ...¿Qué competición?

- Ya sabes, los karts.

- ¿Qué karts?

- Ah, ¿que no lo sabías?

Se fue al otro extremo de la barra y volvió con un periódico que entregó al fontanero. Le señaló un artículo en la sección de deportes encabezado por una foto de Yoshi tomando una curva. El titular rezaba: "Arranca el séptimo campeonato de karts del Reino Champiñón". Waluigi tomó el periódico y lo leyó tan de cerca que parecía que se estaba sonando la nariz con él.

- ...¡Serán...!-fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios, pero su cara roja de rabia era suficientemente elocuente.

- Me extrañó no haber visto tu nombre entre los participantes. Sueles estar metido en estas cosas-dijo el tabernero.

- Lo verás, te lo aseguro. En cuanto coja a esos bastardos les voy a...

- Tarde. Ese periódico es de hace una semana. Iba a usarlo para envolver unas cosas.

Waluigi dejó caer la cabeza sobre la barra soltando un largo suspiro.

- Anímate, Waluigi. No es para tanto.

- Sí que lo es-replicó él sin levantar la cabeza-. Han dejado entrar a una floruga antes que a mí...Soy un cero a la izquierda...

- Vamos, hombre, seguro que no lo han hecho con mala intención...Venga, te invito a otra ronda.

- No, gracias. Me voy a casa-Waluigi se levantó y dejó el dinero en la barra frente al mesonero antes de irse.

- Adiós, Waluigi. No le des muchas vueltas-le aconsejó él, viéndole marchar con un poco de lástima.

Waluigi salió del bar y, como de costumbre, emprendió el camino de vuelta a casa a pie, completamente solo. Muy pocas veces quedaban juntos él y Wario.

Aunque se los tenía por iguales, Waluigi no se parecía en nada a su hermano mayor. Que les uniera su gusto por fastidiar a los demás no quería decir nada: Wario, a pesar de su mal genio y su evidente falta de higiene personal, era un tipo muy popular e incluso se rumoreaba que era más que amigo de una chica llamada Mona. Waluigi, aparte de no haber tenido nunca ninguna clase de relación con una chica, no sabía qué era eso de destacar. Lo único por lo que la gente se había fijado en él durante toda su vida era por su estatura y su fealdad. Nada más. Tal vez por eso le irritaba tanto ver a enclenques como Toad recibir mucho más reconocimiento que él.

No era justo. Nada justo.

Mientras caminaba, le daba vueltas al asunto de los karts. Ni una llamada. Ni una carta. Nadie le había avisado de ningún modo. Estaba claro: le habían dejado fuera. ¿Habría sido por aquella vez en que, en venganza por aquella tortuga azul que le había lanzado la princesa Peach cuando iba el primero, la había tirado al agua en una curva gritando cosas que nunca se deberían decir a una dama? ...No, todos los corredores habían sucumbido conscientemente o no al lenguaje obsceno, él no era el único. Y si no estaba permitido hacer trampas y juegos sucios, ¿por qué les daban bombas y cáscaras de plátano? No, él se había portado dentro de lo legal. Si le habían dejado fuera, era porque no le querían. Estaba convencido.

- Conque no soy lo suficientemente bueno para vosotros, ¿eh? Waluigi es sólo un rarito que viene bien para hacer bulto de vez en cuando, ¿no?-se quejó en voz alta, atrayendo la atención de los transeúntres.

Se detuvo y vio dónde se encontraba. El camino se bifurcaba en ese punto. A la derecha, el camino a casa. A la izquierda, un sendero que llevaba a un pueblo donde nunca había estado pero por el que se llegaba a casa de Mario y Luigi.

Tal vez fuera a causa de lo que había bebido o lo enfadado que estaba, pero cambió de rumbo. Antes de volver a casa, haría una visitilla a sus queridos primos.

Sí. Primos. Por eso habían sido invitados a los eventos que organizaba Mario pese a la mala relación que había entre ellos. Aunque tendría que agradecérselo, no estaba muy por la labor. Que fueran familia era algo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Puede que cuando era niño le hubieran caído bien, pero los años pasan y suceden muchas cosas. Al menos ya no tenía por qué verlos, porque su madre ya no tenía tanta influencia sobre con quién debía pasar el rato y con quién no y porque su padre, hermano del de los Mario, había muerto hacía unos años. Si los primos se reunían en eventos y en las fechas señaladas, era porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer y por darle una alegría a sus madres, que aún esperaban la reconciliación...por la que francamente ninguno de los cuatro se esforzaba.

Aquella vez no iba a ser diferente. No iba a llegar tan lejos como Wario, que quería acabar con su primo Mario, pero sí que le iba a decir un par de cosas a ese renacuajo. ¿Quién se había creído que era?

Llegó a la puerta y llamó al timbre. Mientras esperaba, pensó que si estaba Luigi aprovecharía para cantarle las cuarenta a él también.

La puerta se abrió. Mario, en pijama, abrió.

- ¿Waluigi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó.

- ¿Puedo pasar o prefieres que te grite fuera para no despertar al nene?-dijo Waluigi, con los brazos cruzados.

- Si te refieres a Luigi, no está. Está pasando la noche con Daisy. Pasa.

Mario se hizo a un lado y Waluigi entró a la casa sintiendo una punzada de odio en el pecho. Luigi pasando la noche con Daisy...

- A ver, dime, ¿por qué quieres gritarme?-preguntó Mario, cruzándose de brazos.

- Porque después de prometerme que me llamarías para los juegos que hicieras-gruñó Waluigi-, tú vas, organizas unos karts y me tengo que enterar en un bar una semana después. No es que me gusten tus promesas, pero has faltado a tu palabra. Que lo sepas.

Mario le miró sorprendido.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo dices?

- ¿Estás sordo o qué? ¿Te lo voy a tener que repetir?

- ¡Pero si te mandé la invitación!

- Ya...

- ¡En serio! ¡La escribí junto a las demás y...!

La mirada de Mario se había posado en una revista de fontanería que había sobre la mesita del salón. Concretamente, en algo blanco que se entreveía debajo de ella. Se acercó, apartó la revista y vio que era una carta con el sello ya puesto. Tenía puesta la dirección de Waluigi.

- ...Creo...Creo que se apartó del montón cuando abrí la ventana y entró una ráfaga de aire...

Waluigi no dijo nada. Lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

- Debió de habérseme colocado debajo de la revista y no la...Lo siento mucho, Waluigi...

- Ya. Una ráfaga de aire.

- ¡Pero ya lo estás viendo: te invité a los karts!

- ¿Y por qué no me llamaste cuando viste que no iba?

- Bueno, pensé que estabas enfadado con nosotros y no querías venir...No sería la primera vez...

A Waluigi se le pasó por la cabeza un instante que con Wario tenía una mejor relación y estaban en contacto constantemente y aún así no le había dicho nada, pero aquella noche tenía ganas de enfrentarse a Mario y no le importaba.

- Mira...Lo siento mucho, ¿vale? Para la próxima vez, te juro que me aseguraré de que te lleguen las noticias, aunque tenga que ir a la puerta de tu casa-prometió Mario. Aunque recordó que la última vez que se pasó por la casa de su primo acabó con la mano como un pimiento por culpa de una de sus "plantitas", que le clavó sus afilados dientes.

- Mpf. Gracias. Buenas noches-Waluigi le dio la espalda y se dispuso a largarse, pero la voz de Mario le frenó:

- ¿Tanta ilusión te hacía?

Waluigi se volvió hacia él.

- ...Nah...Es sólo que no me gusta que me dejen tirado.

Mario asintió lentamente.

- ...¿Quieres tomar algo?-olfateó un momento el ambiente-. Aunque diría que ya vas servido.

- Ya que invitas, sí. Pero sólo un vaso de agua. Una copa más y empezaré a decir burradas-aceptó Waluigi.

- Ponte cómodo, entonces-le dijo Mario.

Mientras él iba a la cocina, Waluigi se sentó en una de las sillas de madera que había en el centro de la habitación, junto con una mesa a juego. La caldera estaba encendida y se estaba bastante bien allí. Aunque odiaba admitirlo, la casa de sus primos siempre le había parecido muy acogedora, pese a que no era ni la mitad de grande que la de Wario. Había un florero con un hermoso ramo de flores en una esquina, estanterías repletas de libros y recuerdos y montones de fotos por todas partes. Waluigi se fijó en una de ellas, la que estaba sobre una cómoda. En ella estaban ellos dos y sus hermanos, con cuatro años, posando para la cámara cubiertos de barro. Su madre tenía una copia en el salón; le contó una vez que aquel día estaban jugando a tirar de la soga y ambos equipos cayeron al suelo, manchándose, con la correspondiente regañina de las madres. Pero se les veía tan felices y despreocupados...Waluigi no se podía creer que estuviera sonriendo a la cámara abrazado a su primo Luigi, una de las personas a las que más odiaba en el mundo en esos momentos.

Mario no se fijó en que estaba mirando la foto cuando volvió de la cocina. Le sirvió un vaso de agua y él se sentó frente a él y se sirvió un vaso de leche. Waluigi observó que la litera de abajo estaba desordenada.

- ¿Te he pillado en mal momento?-preguntó.

- Iba a acostarme, como ves-contestó Mario, señalando su pijama-. Pero no importa. Me gustan las visitas.

- ¿Aunque sea yo?

- Aunque seas tú.

Se hizo el silencio. Waluigi le dio un sorbito al agua. "Hasta el agua sabe mejor en su casa", pensó.

- Bueno...Cuéntame...¿Qué es de tu vida?-preguntó Mario, jugueteando con su bigote.

- Oh, ¿te interesa saberlo?-preguntó Waluigi con un tono irónico.

- Pues sí. Cuando nos vemos, estás muy ocupado tirándole de las orejas a Luigi y yo estoy ocupado quitando el trasero de Wario de mi cara. De modo que ahora que estamos los dos solos y tranquilos, me gustaría saberlo.

- Ah, pues bien, ya sabes, me dejan de lado en los eventos, me llaman feo, "espárrago", pero, en fin, nada nuevo. ¿Y tú? Seguro que bien. ¿Qué tal llevas la fama y todo eso? Debe de ser muy duro ser el novio de la princesa del reino y tener millones de amigos.

- Oye, yo sólo intentaba ser amable-Mario frunció el ceño.

- Ese es precisamente tu problema, diría yo. Que eres demasiado amable.

- Oh, ¿sí?

- Sí. No haces más que hacerle favores a gente que te arrancaría la cabeza en cuanto te dieras la vuelta. A ver cuándo te enteras.

- ¡Pues bien que has venido aquí a medianoche para echarme en cara que no te invitara a los karts! ¡Si te hiciera caso, te habría...!-Mario suspiró y se echó un poco para atrás en el asiento-. Ya empezamos otra vez...

Waluigi se quedó mirando el vaso de agua y suspiró también.

- ¿Por qué no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin discutir ni pegarnos?-se quejó Mario, bebiendo un sorbo de su leche.

- Creo que ambos sabemos la respuesta-dijo Waluigi gravemente.

Mario le miró y bajó la cabeza. Sí, era muy difícil que pudiera perdonar a Wario por las cosas que le había hecho desde que eran niños, movido por esa envidia feroz que algunos sienten hacia los que reciben más atención y que luego degeneró en intentos de demostrar su superioridad mediante la fuerza conforme iba creciendo. Hasta estaba seguro de qeu había tratado de matarle en algunas ocasiones. No es que fuera un tipo rencoroso, pero eso no se perdonaba tan fácilmente, ni aunque fueran familia.

En cambio...Mario miró a Waluigi. Luigi y él, como eran los pequeños y los más asustadizos, se apoyaban el uno en el otro y siempre trataban de calmar a sus respectivos hermanos mayores cuando se peleaban. Hubo en verdad un tiempo en que podría decirse que eran uña y carne. Hasta que apareció Daisy. Los dos se fueron a enamorar de ella y, aunque ninguno de los dos había dicho nada a nadie al respecto, estaba claro que eso fue la causa principal de que el cariño diera paso a un odio visceral por parte de Waluigi y un desprecio profundo de Luigi. Que Daisy acabara por quedarse con Luigi debió de haber herido a Waluigi de tal manera que desde entonces ya no había quien los juntara. En cierto modo, a Mario le daba pena que algo así hubiera acabado con su amistad.

Sin embargo, había un rayo de esperanza: Wario y Luigi eran capaces de entablar conversación sin echarse las manos al cuello y Mario no tenía ningún problema con Waluigi ni él con él. Sus madres lo sabían y desde hacía años los habían sentado de ese modo en la mesa de la cena de Nochebuena.

Waluigi sacó a Mario de sus pensamientos con una risita.

- ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

Waluigi le señaló el bigote con una sonrisa. Mario se lo tocó. Estaba blanco de la leche y goteaba. Riendo también, se levantó y se lo secó con una servilleta.

Así estuvieron un rato hasta que Waluigi se dio cuenta de que todo estaba saliendo mal. Él nunca se reía con Mario, sino **de** él. Y había ido allí para cantarle las cuarenta, no para recordar los viejos tiempos ni reírse de cosas tontas.

- Euhm...Debería irme ya. Es tarde y te he dicho todo lo que te tenía que decir-dijo, levantándose de la silla.

- Oh, ¿no quieres quedarte a dormir?-preguntó Mario.

- No.

- Bueno...En ese caso, pasa una buena noche-Mario le acompañó a la puerta-. Y siento lo de los karts.

Waluigi le respondió con un escueto gruñido mientras atravesaba la puerta y volvía a la oscuridad de la noche.

- Adiós.

Mario iba a cerrar la puerta cuando Waluigi dijo:

- Mario.

El de rojo abrió de nuevo la puerta y lo miró.

- ...Sí...

- ...Sí, ¿qué?

- Los karts. Sí que me hacía ilusión participar.

Mario se quedó unos segundos en silencio.

- Lo suponía. No te preocupes, no volveré a dejarte tirado. Palabra.

Waluigi asintió y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies.

- ...Puedes pasarte mañana por mi casa si quieres...Y...No sé...Me cuentas qué tal estuvo la competición.

Mario sonrió.

- Iré encantado-aceptó.

Waluigi hizo un amago de sonrisa y se dirigió a su casa, un poco desorientado por la oscuridad. Normal, era casi la una de la madrugada. La luz que salía de la puerta de Mario siguió iluminándole unos momentos antes de cerrarse lentamente. El fontanero estaba tan sorprendido por la actitud final de Waluigi que tenía que verlo marchar y cerciorarse de que era de verdad su primo y no una alucinación de su mente.

Sí, era su primo. Y por una vez la idea no le disgustaba.

Waluigi suspiró y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisita. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de confesarle a Mario que le gustaba participar en los eventos que organizaba? ¡A él!

"Supongo que es una de las razones por las que Wario lo odia tanto", pensó. "Haga lo que haga, es imposible enfadarse con él".

Pero a él no le pillaría, no, no, no. Puede que hubiera bajado la guardia a causa del alcohol, pero en cuanto se recuperara, volvería a la carga. Puede que le reciba en casa con una tarta bomba, por ejemplo, o el clásico truco de la flor mordedora. Ya se le ocurriría algo. Algo sucio. Al fin y al cabo, tenía una reputación que mantener.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Existen muchos rumores sobre la relación entre los personajes. Uno de los más sonados es el supuesto vínculo de sangre entre Wario y Waluigi. Pero el que me impactó de verdad fue el que decía que Wario y Mario podrían ser primos. Eso sería muy interesante de ver.  
**

**Otra cosa que también me llamó la atención fue que, al parecer, Wario y Luigi no se llevan realmente mal (no puedo afirmar nada ni dar datos porque he jugado a pocos juegos debido a mi limitado acceso a las diversas plataformas), lo que me hizo preguntarme: ¿y Mario y Waluigi? ¿Ellos también se llevan regulín?**

**Antes de dejar ciertos reviews, tened en cuenta eso, que se trata sólo de rumores que he usado para escribir lque mi mente ha interpretado a su antojo después. **

**Pequeños datos:**

**- Waluigi no está entre los corredores de "Mario Kart 7". En cambio, sí que están los esbirros de Bowser, la Reina Abeja, Metal Mario y un Mii. Muy bien, Nintendo. **

**- Mona es un personaje de "WarioWare" que al parecer se lleva muy bien con Wario.**

**- Podéis ver la casa de Mario y Luigi en "Paper Mario". He intentado adaptarlo aquí.**

**- Los motivos de la rivalidad entre los fontaneros se desconocen. Yo sólo he puesto lo que me parece que les llevó a ello.**

**Toda la información la he sacado de la Super Mario Wiki. Echad un vistazo, merece la pena.**


End file.
